


Un vent de révolte

by malurette



Category: French Revolution RPF, Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, History, Revolution
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: une paire de mini fic sur des figurants de la Révolution ;1ère vignette : La révolte qui gronde.2ème : Plutôt mourir !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aussi fort qu'un garçon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897623) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et cet orage qui gronde c’est une révolution qui se prépare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un vent de révolte  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Versailles no Bara/Histoire de France  
>  **Personnages :** Révolution Française  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et si c’est son innocence qu’il devra en premier sacrifier, il la jettera volontiers pour le bien commun. » (3/3)  
>  d’après Chonaku55> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Comme un ouragan qui se lève, le peuple gronde dans Paris. L’on y entend même des échos venus de tout le reste du pays. Des bourrasques de révolte agitent tel et tel quartier, l’un après l’autre. À l’abri dans leurs hôtels particuliers, assis sur leur système aux fondations pensent-ils si solides, les nobles voient passer les gueux ballottés par la vie sans y prêter attention.

Mais au lieu de se disperser, les soulèvements s’ajoutent les uns aux autres, se renforcent les uns les autres, jusqu’à devenir bientôt une force inextinguible s’apprêtant à souffler l’ancien monde et en bâtir un neuf.


	2. Travailler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux nobles qui se rebiffent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plutôt mourir !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Révolution française  
>  **Personnages :** un couple de nobles et de révolutionnaires  
>  **Genre :** humour noir  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** domaine public ?
> 
> **Prompt :** « Travailler ? Plutôt mourir ! »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un sapin à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Travailler ? Plutôt mourir ! s’insurge un noble, ses bajoues s’agitant entre sa perruque et son col.  
\- Ça serait déroger, ajoute son épouse d’un ton pincé, comme si cette honte était insurmontable.  
\- Oh. Si vous le prenez comme ça, laisse tomber le révolutionnaire… On peut vous l’accorder.

Sans état d’âme, il arme son pistolet.

Un peu tard, les nobles frémissent de peur et non plus de colère. Sont-ils sérieux ?

\- Attends, citoyen ! l’arrête son camarade.

Ils respirent presque, puis il enchaîne :  
\- Ne gaspille pas les balles de la chose publique pour ces parasites. La veuve couperet leur fera bien plutôt leur affaire.


End file.
